redvsbluescriptsfandomcom_fr-20200213-history
Saison 4 Episode 68
Avoir la larme à l’œil Fade in to Donut and Sarge attacking the Blue Base ...sort of Donut : en : If you don't like the plants idea, how do ya feel about a fountain in the armory? That place is so gloomy. fr : Sarge : en : Come on, Donut, give it a rest already. I agreed to let you use Grif's helmet as a decorative bird bath, didn't I? Don't oversell. fr : Donut : en : Okay, but I have just one more idea. I'm gonna say two words, and then walk away. Chantilly, lace. fr : Sarge : en : Unless you're about to start singin' a Big Bopper song, I think the best part of that idea is the walkin' away. fr : Donut : en : Let it simmer. fr : Sarge : en : Hmm, no sign of any defenses. I think we might be catching Simmons at a weak moment. fr : Donut : en : Hmm, no sign of the tank either. fr : Sarge : en : Dear God, the madness is spreading! It's only a matter of time before it takes me! The sound of Grif coming up from the hole Grif : en : Wheeeeeeeee! fr : Donut : en : Did you hear that? It sounds like they're having fun in there. fr : Sarge : en : Clearly Grif has become so stupid, he's mixed up the yells for pain and happiness! Simmons must be doing absolutely diabolical things to him! Let's give him a few more hours, see if he escapes on his own. fr : Grif : en : Simmons I am having a blast going in and out of your hole! fr : Simmons : en : Grif just stay down there like you're told. fr : Donut : en : Well that's my cue, let's go! Cut to Simmons inside the Base, like the good Blue Red he is Simmons : en : Grif, stop it I need your help. fr : Grif : en : (still going in and out of the hole) Go ahead, I'm listening. fr : Simmons : en : Would you stop riding that stupid grav lift? fr : Grif : en : I can do both at once. And why don't we have one of these things? fr : Simmons : en : The tank's been making upgrades to the base over the last few hundred years. fr : Grif : en : How did it do that without any tools? ...Or arms? fr : Simmons : en : I don't know, a lot of what she says doesn't match up. I think she might be lying to me. fr : Grif : en : You think the enemy's weapons are lying to us? What a surprise! fr : Simmons : en : It seems like a setup, I just can't figure out how. fr : Grif : en : (getting punched or something) Ow! fr : Simmons : en : I don't know, if I can piece it together maybe that'll help fix things with- Sarge!? fr : Sarge : en : Hello, Simmons. fr : Simmons : en : Where's Grif? fr : Sarge : en : Well this here's a rescue operation. He's unconscious down below, being prepped for evac. fr : Simmons : en : If it's a rescue operation, why did you knock him out? fr : Sarge : en : Well, all work and no play, you know, heh heh heh. fr : Simmons : en : That's dumb. fr : Sarge : en : I think you know the proper procedure for submitting complaints, Simmons. fr : Simmons : en : Heugh, I'll get my calligraphy pens. fr : Sarge : en : Don't bother. I think you also know how we treat traitors on Red Team! (Cocks his Shotgun) fr : Simmons : en : I'm guessing you're not cocking that gun to give me a one gun salute in honor of my new promotion. fr : Sarge : en : I don't think so. Simmons, just remember, this hurts me more than it hurts you. fr : Simmons : en : I seriously doubt that, Sir. fr : Sarge : en : Well, it hurts me almost as much as it hurts you. fr : Simmons : en : I don't buy that either. fr : Sarge : en : Well I am the one who has to clean the shotgun later, and those solvents smell so- Church sneaks up on Sarge and knocks him out with the butt end of his sniper rifle. The same one Tucker still hasn't gotten to hold Church : en : Booya! fr : Sarge : en : Geegagawboh! fr : Simmons : en : Ooh, the back of your head. fr : Church : en : Well that was close. I've always wanted to say "booya" too, that was awesome. ...Booyeah. fr : Simmons : en : Where the hell'd you come from? fr : Church : en : Huh? Oh, you must be one of the new Blues that took over our base after we left. Listen, don't be afraid, but I'm from the past. fr : Simmons : en : Why would I be afraid of someone from the past? People from the future are scary. People from the past are savages and idiots. fr : Sarge : en : Whaoweaugh, what the, who hit me? fr : Simmons : en : Hurry, quick, before he wakes up, help me get this guy in the hole. fr : Church : en : We have a hole? That's kickass! Cut to a dirty, nasty swamp where Tucker and friends are... sounds like an early morning cartoon, doesn't it? Andy : en : Alright. This, is the Great Swamp. We can rest here a while before we move on. fr : Tucker : en : Yeah, let's rest in a swamp, that makes sense. fr : Andy : en : Save your energy Tucker, you're gonna need it. fr : Tucker : en : Aw screw that. So far this quest is a fuckin' breeze. I've already killed a dead monster. What's next, we gonna open an unlocked door? Rescue a Princess from herself? fr : Andy : en : Hey Caboose. What's wrong? fr : Caboose : en : I think something is following us. fr : Andy : en : Yeah. It's been on us since we left. Part of the prophecy talks about something evil that tries to take the Great Weapon. fr : Tucker : en : You mean my awesome dead monster killing weapon? It can have it. fr : Andy : en : It's attracted to it. It can't live without it. fr : Tucker : en : That doesn't sound good. Hey Caboose, come here and hold my sword. fr : Andy : en : It's okay, we got a plan. We can make camp, and then we'll tell ya about it. fr : Caboose : en : I love camping! Fade out, then back in to ...the same place? What kind of useless dissolve was that? Oh yeah, Tucker's sleeping and snoring Tucker : en : (snore) ...twins... hm, huh? Hey, guys? Andy? ...Caboose? Alien thing? ... ...Guys? Anybody? The whatever it is that's following them slowly sneaks up on Tucker as he says this Andy : en : Now Caboose! fr : The Alien : en : WHARRRRRG! Crunchbite jumps on it and starts pummeling it. Go alien dude! Andy : en : We got it! fr : Caboose : en : Is it safe to come out yet? fr : Andy : en : Caboose, you were supposed to help. fr : Caboose : en : I was helping watch. fr : Andy : en : What if somethin' had happened? fr : Caboose : en : I'm sure I would have seen it. fr : Tucker : en : Hey what the hell, where did you guys go? fr : Andy : en : We laid a trap. fr : Tucker : en : A trap? You left me all alone! fr : Andy : en : Heh heh heh, you can't have a trap without bait! fr : Tucker : en : I was the bait? fr : Caboose : en : I thought you did a very good job. fr : Tex : en : Get off of me you stinky idiot! fr : Tucker : en : Tex? fr : Tex : en : This is some greeting. I come to help you guys and ya ambush me. fr : Andy : en : You weren't comin' to help, you were comin' to steal the sword! fr : Tex : en : No I wasn't. I was coming to steal your reward. fr : Andy : en : There is no reward. The reward, is the sword. fr : Tex : en : Oh. Thennn yeah, I guess I'm here to steal the sword. fr : The Alien : en : Hurn, blarrr. fr : Andy : en : Oh yeah yeah, and also the salvation and emancipation of his species for all eternity. fr : Tex : en : Tell you what. I'll go fifty fifty. You keep the emancipation, and I'll keep the sword. fr : The Alien : en : Hurhonk? fr : Andy : en : Deal. fr : Tucker : en : What do I get? fr : Tex : en : You get to live, but no guarantees. fr : Tucker : en : That's not a reward for me, that's a reward for all the fine ladies in the universe. fr : Tex : en : I'm a woman, and somehow... I don't feel any luckier. fr : Tucker : en : I said fine ladies. fr : Andy : en : What do you want Caboose? fr : Caboose : en : I want a pony. Revenir à la page de la saison.